


Caught

by narniansmagic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, My First Fanfic, Older!DamianWayne, Reader-Insert, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finds you eating your secret stash early hours in the morning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Older!Damian Wayne in this.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic on here. Please be nice <3

You can't sleep. It's a simple fact. Damian's arms are wrapped protectively around you, knowing that you can't escape from him. But your eyes are wide awake and your mind is traveling elsewhere. Slipping out of Damian's warm embrace, you tiptoe out of your shared bedroom into your favourite place: **the kitchen**. Opening up the pantry, it's all full of your week's current food and dinner plans. However, your looking into something more specific to be precise. Your stash. At the very top of the pantry is a special box. One that has a sign saying: **DO NOT TOUCH** \- one that Damian _knows_ to actually _stay away_ from it for once. 

Grabbing the stool nearby, you reach towards the box of goods, a smile easily spreading across your face. Your mind is wondering about the consequences. However, at the same time it's continually joyful. How could something so delicious be tempting? Or worse... delicious. The box is happily sitting on the kitchen bench, smiling away like an idiot at you. Second thoughts come in yet again, _perhaps it's time to go to bed_ ,  _Damian won't be happy_ or  _you'll have to buy a new load next week_. You shake the thoughts out again and focus on the box. It's still there. Your eyes shake with excitement and your suddenly bouncing like a five-year-old child. Your hands automatically reach for the lid, while your brain decides to decide your fate. The whole stash of goodies is in perfect order. From Skittles to Chocolate bars you've never felt so alive. Your eyes scan for the most precious one - your favourite Chocolate Bar. It's dipped with Caramel goodness inside that leaves your heart melting. Your hands are shaky, your heart is beating fast and your mind is in blissfulness.

Your right hand skillfully unwraps the top of the Chocolate Bar, while your left hand breaks a chunk off, leaving little crumbs on the floor. _You'll clean that later_. Your normally good with leaving your goodie stash last minuet, however tonight has taken a different outcome. The bedroom door is still slightly open, only Damian's soft mumbles are heard from. You sigh in relief and make way towards the joined lounge, where you plonk yourself into the rather large couch. One bite has you sent into heaven as a small moan escapes your mouth, realising that Damian could easily hear you. You chew quietly, unaware that your bedroom door has creaked open a tad. 

" _Gotcha_!" you hear a triumph voice over your screams. 

"DAMIAN!" your still breathing for air and your Chocolate Bar has dropped to your lap, crying of loss.

"I _knew_ it! I absolutely knew it!" you hear him chant. You turn your snaps around to see him dancing around like a drunk monkey - a dance too often taught by Dick and Tim.  

"Yes, yes," you mock-praise him while rolling your eyes. "Well done Dami." he stops at the nickname. His eyes quickly advert to the kitchen where he can see your opened box. "So that's what's inside your box! A box full of goodies!" 

"I - I - can explain!" you blurt out, but Damian simply laughs and sits down next to you.

"Does this mean I can have some with you?" His eyes directly link into yours. 

"Hmm, let me think about that one actually." Your willing to consider his question. 

"Please! Pretty please?" he's pouting now, his eyes turning into a puppy dog's eye. You decide to tease him a bit, by biting on the Chocolate piece, that had laid still upon your laps moments ago. _If only his brothers could see him now_ is your instant thought.

"Oh, alright." He begins to take another piece of Chocolate from the bar and enjoys every moment of it. His arm wraps around your shoulder, a cue that your brain knows to lean into. 

"Thank you, my beloved." 

"No problem. After all, sharing is caring." he lets out a groan, making you guffaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
